U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,365,471 and 4,510,748 of one of the co-inventors of this application disclose a detonating impact tool having a detonation chamber in which a fuel and air mixture is detonated by means of flame jets directed into the detonation chamber through a detonation plate from an ignition chamber. A pending application by the same co-inventor, Ser. No. 703,821, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,868, describes a way of automatically purging and recycling such a detonating impact tool.
The present invention involves a manual recycler for such a detonating impact tool. Although the manual recycler is slower than the automatic recycler, it is also simpler and less expensive, so that it can make the detonating impact tool available at a lower price for users who are not impeded by the slower recycling rate. Generally, our manual recycler achieves efficiency and effectiveness combined with simplicity and practicality in producing ample fastener driving force from a small and lightweight tool.